Magia de Navidad
by Tainaka Kyouko
Summary: Quien iba a pensar q en el cumpleaños de tu rival en el amor, despues de haber presenciado un beso entre ella y la persona q mas amas, todo iba a resultar de maravilla.


Bueno aca les dejo otro one-shot de Makoto x Miki

En realidad lo quería subir para Navidad, pero no tube animos para escribir, pero espero q lo disfruten XD

* * *

><p>Era 24 de diciembre, y las idols de producciones 765 decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar la Navidad y el cumpleaños de Yukiho.<p>

"Yukiho, pide 3 deseos y apaga las velas" dijo Takane con su voz serena, mientras se acercaba a la castaña con la torta

"Está bien. . . "respondió Yukiho antes de cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, para luego soplar las velas.

"¿Qué deseos pediste, Yukiho?" preguntó Makoto, quien se acercaba a Yukiho por la espalda

"Valor, nada más que eso" respondió Yukiho, mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba el suelo

"¿Valor? ¿Para superar tus miedos?" preguntó Makoto

"No, valor para poder hacer esto" respondió Yukiho, mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba el rostro de Makoto con ambas manos y lo jalaba para poder besarla.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina acción de la castaña, especialmente Makoto y Miki, quien al ver la escena simplemente se retiró del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina, lo que captó la atención de Haruka.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Parece que ya no vale la pena entregarle mi regalo a Makoto-kun" dijo Miki con un tono triste, mientras observaba el regalo que tenía en sus manos.

"¿Sucede algo, Miki-chan?" preguntó Haruka en el momento en qué aparecía en la cocina

"Ah, Haruka, eres tú. . ." dijo con desgano la rubia

"Miki-chan, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó preocupada Haruka, por el estado en que se encontraba la rubia

"Lo qué pasa es qué. . ." Miki no alcanzó a terminar la oración ya que le comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos ". . .Lo qué pasa es que me enamore de Makoto-kun" terminó de decir la rubia, mientras comenzaba a llorar

Haruka se sorprendió por la repentina confesión de Miki sobre sus sentimientos hacia la pelinegra, pero no dijo nada, solamente se acercó para abrazar a Miki y poder consolarla

"Pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con el regalo?" preguntó la castaña, una vez que Miki se calmó

"Es que quería entregarle el regalo y a la vez confesarme, pero por lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, supongo que ya no tiene caso que me confiese" dijo melancólica la rubia

"Yo creo que aun así deberías entregarle el regalo a Makoto-chan, y decirle lo que sientes por ella" dijo sonriente Haruka

"Y si no me corresponde los sentimientos, y me comienza a odiar" dijo preocupada la rubia, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el regalo

"Dudo mucho que Makoto-chan te comenzara a odiar por eso" dijo la castaña, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia "A lo mejor no corresponde a tus sentimientos, pero no por eso va a dejar de hablarte y va a comenzar a odiarte, ella no es esa clase de persona"

". . . tienes razón" dijo Miki, antes de mirar a Haruka

"Claro que la tengo" dijo Haruka con una alegre sonrisa "Ahora, le vas a entregar el regalo a Makoto-chan ¿Si o no?" preguntó la castaña mientras sujetaba a Miki de los hombros y la miraba a los ojos

"Si, se lo voy a entregar" dijo Miki decidida "Gracias, Haruka-chan" agregó la rubia, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Haruka, en manera de agradecimiento

"Ok, Ok, entonces por que no volvemos a la fiesta" propuso Haruka mientras se levantaba de su asiento

"Está bien" respondió Miki antes de pararse para guardar el regalo en su bolso, para luego dirigirse a la fiesta junto con Haruka

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que concluyó la fiesta, las idols se comenzaron a preparar para dirigirse a sus hogares.

"Nee Miki, ¿Te puedo acompañar a la estación?" preguntó Makoto, sorprendiendo a la rubia

"E-está bien. . ." dijo nerviosa Miki ". . .pero, ¿Por qué?"

"Es que es tarde, y es peligroso que alguien como tú este caminando sola por las calles" respondió Makoto, antes de acomodarse el cuello de la chaqueta

"Pero no te preocupes, ya me he ido varias veces sola, además sé cuidarme sola" dijo Miki, mientras terminaba de ordenar su bolso y se colocaba su chaqueta _Pero que estás diciendo, Miki, solamente debes decirle que sí te puede acompañar y listo._

"Por favor Miki déjame acompañarte, si te llegase a pasar algo jamás me lo perdonaría" insistió Makoto, antes de tomarle la mano a Miki con fuerza y mirarla a los ojos, provocando un leve rubor en la rubia.

"E-está bien, si dices eso no hay manera de que te diga que no" decía Miki, mientras le soltaba la mano y desviaba la mirada al piso, para luego salir de la agencia

"Jeje. . ." murmuró Makoto, mientras seguía a Miki

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Makoto-kun, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Yukiho?, después de todo sus casas quedan por el mismo camino" dijo Miki para fastidiar a la pelinegra

"No quería, prefiero ir a dejarte a la estación, ya que como dije antes te puede suceder algo en el camino" respondió Makoto, mientras miraba a la rubia, quien estaba a su lado

"No deberías hacer eso" dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa

"¿Qué no debería hacer?" preguntó extrañada la pelinegra

"No ir a dejar a tu novia a su casa e ir a dejar a otra chica a la estación del tren" dijo Miki, mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar

"No lo somos" dijo en voz baja la pelinegra, por lo que fue inaudible para Miki

"¿Dijiste algo, Makoto-kun?" preguntó Miki, mientras se paraba al frente de Makoto para detenerla

"Qué Yukiho y yo no somos pareja" dijo molesta la pelinegra, causando que Miki se sorprendiera por la manera en que contesto

"Makoto-kun, es malo negar a tu pareja" dijo con una risa forzada la rubia

"No lo niego, estoy diciendo la verdad"

"Entonces por qué se besaron hace unos minutos" preguntó molesta la rubia

"Ella me beso, yo no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer eso" respondió Makoto igual de molesta que Miki

"Pero te gustó, después de todo a ti te gusta Yukiho" dijo Miki con los ojos cristalinos

"¿Por qué todos piensan eso?" suspiró Makoto

"Es que es muy obvio, siempre están juntas y la mayoría de las veces que las veo están abrazadas" decía Miki, mientras apretaba las manos en forma de puño y desviaba la mirada al piso

"Estamos juntas por qué somos amigas desde hace tiempo, y las veces que estamos abrazadas es por qué aparece algo que le da miedo a Yukiho o por qué me cuenta sus problemas, entonces lo único que me queda es abrazarla para consolarla" explicaba la pelinegra

"Pero, por qué se besaron" pregunto nuevamente la rubia sin levantar la mirada del piso

"Miki déjame explicarte para que quede claro, a mí no me gusta Yukiho, he incluso durante la fiesta ella me jaló para que quedáramos solas para confesar sus sentimientos que tenía hacia mí" dijo Makoto, en el momento, en que se colocaba delante de la rubia para tomarla de los hombros, causando que se sorprendiera y qué levantara la vista, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Makoto

"¿Y q-qué le respondiste?" preguntó curiosa la rubia

"Qué lo sentía, pero que a mí me gustaba otra persona" dijo sonriente la pelinegra

Miki se separó de Makoto, para voltearse y suspirar de alivio, ya que tenía una oportunidad para que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos

_Tengo que aprovechar está oportunidad sea como sea. . ._ pensó la rubia, mientras abría su bolso para sacar un regalo, y darse la vuelta para mirar nuevamente a la pelinegra

"Eeettoo Makoto-kun yo también tengo alguien que me gusta" dijo ruborizada la rubia

"¿Verdad? ¿Y quién sería?" pregunto Makoto disimulando su curiosidad

Miki no le respondió, simplemente se acercó a Makoto para tomar su cara con ambas manos y acercarla al suyo para poder besarla en los labios, cuando se separaron, Miki le dijo sonriente:

"Es Makoto-kun"

Makoto quedó atónita por lo sucedido, por lo que no podía articular ninguna palabra

"¿Makoto-kun, te enojaste?" preguntó un poco triste la rubia

"Ah, n-no estoy enojada, es que me sorprendiste" dijo nerviosa la pelinegra y con un ligero color carmesí en la mejillas

"Pero supongo que no vas a corresponder mis sentimientos" dijo Miki forzando una sonrisa

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra

"Es que ha Makoto-kun le gusta otra persona"

"No deberías decir eso sin siquiera saber quién me gusta" respondió Makoto, mientras apretaba el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta

"Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?" dijo Miki, mientras abrazaba el regalo que tenía en sus brazos

"Adivina" fue lo único que dijo Makoto a la rubia, mientras le sonreía

"Al menos podrías darme una pista" pidió la rubia

"Ok…" respondió Makoto antes de hacer una pausa para pensar cual pista darle a la rubia". . . se me acaba de confesar" terminó de decir con una cálida sonrisa, provocando que Miki le comenzaran a brotar lágrimas y que se abalanzara para abrazar a Makoto

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Makoto, antes de separarse de Miki para limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y depositarle un tierno beso en una de ellas.

"Es que nunca pensé que mis sentimientos serían correspondidos" dijo Miki con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a abrazar a Makoto, la cual rodeo con ambos brazos la cintura de la rubia.

"Eeettoo, Miki, ¿Qué es lo que sostienes?" preguntó Makoto mientras se separaba de la rubia

"Ah, verdad se me había olvidado. . ." dijo la rubia, antes de comenzar a reírse ". . . toma, Feliz Navidad, Makoto-kun" terminó de decir, mientras le entregaba el regalo a la pelinegra, la cual antes de recibirlo, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita cuadrada y se lo entregó a Miki

"Feliz Navidad, Miki" dijo la pelinegra, antes de depositarle un rápido pero casto beso en los labios a la rubia

La rubia recibió el presente de Makoto, al igual que la pelinegra recibió el presente de Miki

"Abre el tuyo primero" dijo Miki un poco nerviosa, por si le iba a gustar su regalo a Makoto

"Ok" respondió Makoto, en el momento en que abría su regalo y sacaba una bufanda de color rojo

"La hice yo" dijo ruborizada la rubia, mientras bajaba la vista al suelo

"¿Verdad?, no sabía que podías tejer" dijo Makoto sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"Claro que puedo" dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero "Además mira los extremos" agregó, mientras señalaba la bufanda

Makoto le hizo caso, así que comenzó a desdoblar la bufanda para ver que en uno de los extremos estaba bordado con dorado su nombre y que en el otro extremo estaba bordado también con dorado el nombre de Miki

"Está muy linda, gracias Miki" dijo sonriente la pelinegra "Ahora abre el tuyo" señaló la pelinegra, mientras se colocaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello

Miki al abrir su regalo, se encontró un anillo plateado con una pequeña piedra de color verde

"Es hermoso, gracias Makoto-kun" dijo emocionada la rubia, antes de abalanzarse para besar a la pelinegra.

"Jeje, eso no es todo, mira los bordes del anillo" dijo con una cálida sonrisa la pelinegra

Miki sacó el anillo de la caja y se fijó que tenía algo grabado, lo acercó un poco más y se percató que decía "Mi ángel"

"Eso soy para ti" preguntó Miki emocionada

"Sip, eres tan linda y brillas tanto como uno" dijo sonriente Makoto "Eeettoo, podrías pasarme un momento el anillo" pidió la pelinegra, mientras extendía la mano

"Está bien, pero qué vas a hacer" dijo extrañada la rubia, mientras le entregaba el anillo

"Esto es lo que voy hacer" dijo la pelinegra, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de la rubia y le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular "Te amo" agregó antes de depositarle un beso en la mejilla a Miki, provocando que sus mejillas se le tiñeran de color rojo

"Yo también te amo" dijo Miki, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarla en la boca, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por la repentina acción de la rubia, pero al cabo de unos segundos le correspondió el gesto, profundizando más el beso.

Luego de separarse, se tomaran de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, para comenzar a caminar nuevamente a la estación del tren, disfrutando la compañía de la persona que más amaban.

* * *

><p>Espero q les haya gustado XD<p>

X favor dejen reviews


End file.
